Forest Mafia
Forest Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Kathleen and Limeliam based on a forest setting of their own creation. It began on April 26, 2009 and ended in a Critter win in Night 5 (assumed Day 5) on May 3, 2009. Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Wolves (Baddies) Have BTSC, and win if they are the last faction standing. Get a group kill each night. * Alpha Wolf: The head of the pack, and always wants to know what's going on. Can pick any player to spy on at night. * Beta Wolf: Second in command, and enjoys the feeling of power. Stops other players from acting that night. * Lone Wolf: Is a wolf, but isn't officially part of the pack. Has BTSC with the Alpha and Beta, but when investigated, will appear as a random critter, looking as if they aren't part of the Wolves. Critters (Goodies) Win if the Wolves have all been killed * Bear: Doesn't like the idea of the wolves taking over. Kills one player a night for the critters. * Owl: Stays up all night on watch. Can pick one person a night, and find out their identity. * Rabbit: Has lots of relatives around the forest. Can send one of his herd each night to die in place of another. * Fox: Is sly enough to escape from harm (and is slightly favoured by the hosts). Cannot be killed at night. * Squirrel: Is in charge of counting the votes, but has a habit of messing it up. Their vote counts as x2. * Snake: Has learned some skills from everyone. The host will roll a 6-sided dice to determine the action of the Snake (saving, killing, guarding change they will kill the attacker, 50% they will die instead discovering specific role, impersonating, or free choice of the previous 5 if a 6 is rolled). The Snake picks a person other than himself and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action (or choose the action to carry out, if I rolled a 6) * Raccoon: A master thief. The Raccoon can pick one player a night, and they will get that role's ability for the night, or day if they are the Squirrel. The targeted player will still, however, have their role for that night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Critters * Mekal - Owl * Riranor – Racoon * Reaymond- Rabbit * Joe's Student - Snake * JarZe - Bear * Marth - Squirrel * scsw - Fox MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Kathleen & Limey # Mekal - Owl - Lynched Day 2 # Woon - Lone Wolf - Lynched Day 4 # Riranor – Racoon - Killed Night 4 # Reaymond- Rabbit - Killed Night 5 # Randro –Alpha Wolf - Assumed lynched in Day 5 # Joe's Student - Snake - Killed Night 1 # JarZe - Bear - Killed Night 2 # Marth - Squirrel # scsw - Fox - Lynched Day 1 # Molly Mae – Beta Wolf - Lynched Day 3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games